


How Jimin the red-nosed reindeer came to save chrismtas

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: 2NE1, ASTRO (Band), BIGBANG - Fandom, BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, bap, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Christmas, Crushes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Mpreg, North Pole setting, Reindeer hybrids or shifters, Santa Claus - Freeform, Smut, etc etc - Freeform, overprotective yugyeom and jungkook, protect smol Jimin at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: A story about how Jimin went from a zero to a hero





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part of this Christmas Jikook calendar that I created with my friends last year but I've decided to post my one shots as separate works as well but here's the link to the calendar: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10500714/chapters/23167263

☃

”Yongbae!” Yongbae turned away from his conversation with Sehun seeing as his name was called in such a frantic manner. He was met with a rather comic sight of Daehyun sliding and stumbling over the slipper grounds leading to the stables where currently all of Santa’s eight reindeers were holding a meeting about this year’s ride.

“You’re late buck.” Yongguk grouched out, clearly not happy that the young man was late – again.

“Daehyun, what have we said about your tardiness?” Jennie asked calmly with her arms crossed of disapproval.

“With the way he’s running it looks more like he’s running from the elves wrath rather than trying to come on time for once.” Sehun snickered.

“What did you do this time – put glue on their tools? Or exchanged saffron with chili powder?” Chanyeol asked curiously with an excited jump towards the male.

“Don’t give him any ideas.” Yongguk glared disapprovingly at Chanyeol who grinned innocently.

“Chaeyoung is in labor!” Daehyun exclaimed when he reached them finally, the response was immediate – Yongbae were running off to his home with the rest following after him. Daehyun blinked as he was left behind before he also set off after them. “HEY WAIT FOR ME!”

 

Elves, reindeer hybrids and winter fairies alike stared at Santa’s reindeers running full speed in their human forms through the bustling city of the North Pole. Those who asked what had happened got no answers but the news spread fast through the gossipers – the long awaited arrival of Yongbae “Cupid” Dong and Chaeyoung “Vixen” Dong’s baby had met its final end. This was a cause of celebration so the bakers set off to bake the most delicious treats, the winter fairies helped in decorating the banquet hall in Santa’s house which would house the party and hybrids helped wherever they could.

 

When the reindeers of Santa arrived by Yongbae’s and Chaeyoung’s humble abode they heard the screams of Chaeyoung. Yongbae left the other’s behind as he raced up the stairs for their bedroom. His wife were drenched in sweat, face red of exhaustion but still she were the most beautiful doe Yongbae had ever set his eyes on – he smiled at his wife and soon-to-be mother of his child.

 

“Yongbae! Come here and hold my hand or I swear on Santa Claus you’ll sleep in the stables tonight!” She threatened, Yongbae were easy to comply and tried not to get in the way of the midwife as he joined his wife on the bed. With some graceful maneuvering he sat himself behind her so she could lean back on him while holding his hands in a bone crushing grip.

“Okay Chaeyoung, when I say push you need to push and when I say that you shouldn’t push you need to try your hardest not to – okay, love?” Their dear friend and midwife Jisoo asked gently.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah but can I push now!?” Chaeyoung asked impatiently, resting her head on Yongbae’s shoulder and smiled despite of the pain as he peppered her cheek with kisses.

“Yes you can. On three.” Jisoo warned as two elves came inside with some last items and stood ready to assist the doe doctor. “1. 2. 3 – push!” Chaeyoung screamed as she pushed with all her might and slumped momentarily in her husband's hold. “Good Chaeyoung, keep going – push again!” Chaeyoung complied and so it went on for two hours.

 

Chaeyoung pushed when told to, crying and screaming while her husband did his best to keep her calm and encourage her with loving kisses or sweet murmurs in her ears. When she was on the verge of giving up he was there to get her fighting spirit back on track and at last a new wail joined hers. Panting Chaeyoung stared as Jisoo held up her newborn baby. The baby wailed mightily, face red and despite the messy state of the baby Chaeyoung cried as she finally could see her baby outside of the womb. Yongbae laughed warmly, gazing at his son mesmerized before he was taken away by the elves to clean him up and measure him and what not while Jisoo took care of his wife nether regions.

 

“You did so well darling, I am so proud of you.” He hugged his wife tightly, feeling himself tear up as their baby screamed – showing a healthy set of lungs.

“He’s here, he’s finally here…” Chaeyoung cried with a smile, turning her head to kiss her husband fully on the lips – smiling into it like he did but she broke it off with a cry of pain.

“Chaeyoung!?” Yongbae asked worriedly and looked to Jisoo who gasped. “What’s wrong with her!?”

“A-another baby is coming.” Jisoo stuttered out and got once more into a better position to deliver the second baby.

“B-b-but this was the eight baby – there aren’t supposed to be more!” An elf exclaimed in shock.

 

For generations by some sort of fate the eight heirs contribute to the birth of one baby if not two of the Heirs are mates - though that is rare. But if it happens then the carrier of the Heir couple will give birth to twins but the collected number of babies never go beyond the number eight. This was unexpected, it was a miracle – it arose fear as why would it change now? Whoever this baby were supposed to be were sure to change the order of things – for better or worse.

 

Chaeyoung were back at pushing as Yongbae supported his wife until a second pair of wails were heard not but ten minutes later after the first birth, Jisoo held up their second baby – he was much smaller than his older twin which made Chaeyoung and Yongbae worried but could do nothing but watch the experts do their work. It took around thirty minutes before Chaeyoung was patched up and the babies were ready to meet their parents. But when they did Chaeyoung and Yongbae noticed the looks on the elves faces – something was wrong.

 

“What’s going on?” Chaeyoung asked, worried for her sons. She was handed her oldest newborn baby in a blue blanket, he was blinking up at her looking completely fine and so she fixed her worry to her second son in a yellow blanket.

“Your first son is perfectly healthy but…” Jisoo looked a bit stumped as she looked down at the baby in her arms before looking at its parents once more. “Your other son… He’s very small and his nose is more red than normal. We’ve taken some blood from him to examine it but other than this he’s just as healthy as your first born. Congratulations to your twins.”

 

Jisoo smiled warmly as she handed over the second baby to his mother, Chaeyoung held him correctly in her other arm – Yongbae’s finger moving the baby yellow blanket he was bundled up in a little to see his son’s face better. He had a perfect set of lips, round cheeks, dark eyes meeting his father’s who looked over his wife’s shoulder and they both looked at their son’s nose. It was indeed a bit redder than normal for sure but he still looked perfect. They found themselves cooing at both their baby boys, tracing their faces with gentle fingers and sharing kisses while tears ran down their cheeks.

 

The nurse elves and Jisoo left the room to tell the good news to the other reindeers waiting downstairs – the hollers and cheers could be heard upstairs making the new parents look at each other surprised before laughing at their friends excitement. They knocked their foreheads together gentle, looking into each other’s eyes.

 

“What should we name them?” Yongbae asked softly, cradling his family in his arms as his wife looked back down at their babies. Chaeyoung tilted her head in thought as she came up with names.

“How about… Yugyeom?” She offered, smiling as their first son’s nose twitched.

“Love it.” Yongbae looked adoringly at their surprise son. “Jimin.” Their small son yawned softly and closings his eyes in content.

“Jimin?” Chaeyoung tried out saying the name, finding it to her liking. “It’s perfect.”

“Just like our sons are.” Yongbae said lovingly, meeting his wife in a sweet kiss.

 

☃

The twins births were celebrated days later, it was a great occasion – everyone from the North Pole had gathered in the banquet ball of Santa Claus’s house. Young and old mingled together. Elves, reindeer hybrids and winter fairies put down their work for the day – all schools and work places were closed so that they could attend. It was a great day, everyone were surprised to witness the twins and while they tried to hide it many were worried as to what this meant but Santa Claus held Jimin in his arms just like he had done to his older twin before. Giving him a snow globe as a sign of his blessing, re-assuring the inhabitants of the North Pole that Jimin just like his brother and fellow Heirs were sure to grow up to be great.

 

Still over the years people were not to sure about that seeing as Jimin was... Well… He was so much smaller than many of the other children, he caught colds easier and his nose was still just as red as the day he were born. Many of the children teased him for it, especially after he was able to shift into his reindeer form and it was far more prominent just how red it was. But luckily his fellow Heirs were there for him when they could, Yugyeom and Jungkook were fiercely protective of Jimin and they had more than once ended up in the principal’s office because they beat up a kid for bullying Jimin.

 

Yugyeom did it to protect his younger twin. Jungkook protected Jimin because… Well, no one knew. Jungkook was a weird kid – one minute he was picking on Jimin for his height or pinching his cheeks but next he was defending other people for doing the same. Jimin never knew where he had the boy but one thing Jungkook never did was teasing him for his nose and because of that Jimin liked Jungkook, teasing right back if he got the chance to. They weren’t friends but neither enemies, Taehyung had one day called them frenemies and the term stuck around the Heirs.

 

But apart from Jungkook or Yugyeom the others were well attuned to the frail and clumsy Jimin – Seokjin was mothering him whenever he got the chance until Jimin was a flustered mess but belly filled with cookies. Namjoon ruffled Jimin’s orange hair in shows of affections, helping him in his studies and more often than not guiding them all with a few taken pointers from Jimin – it always made Jimin warm at heart to know he had been of help. Hoseok and Taehyung were Jimin’s best friends, the three always having pranks up their sleeves and sharing a love for dancing. They were often being called the reason their parents would be getting grey hair early on – which always left the boys in fit of laughter until they had to do extra chores as punishment for whatever prank they had pulled.

 

Yugyeom joined them from time to time but more often than not he was hanging out with Youngbin. Whereas Yugyeom was bold and flirty in his outgoing attitude Youngbin was gentle and enjoyed staying coped up in the library but somehow the two got along surprisingly well – being best friends and all though Jimin always suspected that his older twin had a bit of a crush on Youngbin. But every time he mentioned it Yugyeom would just snort and say Jimin are too young to know that stuff – which made Jimin pout because he was ONLY ten minutes younger. Which is not a big deal Jimin thinks, when Yugyeom can’t hear him mutter that under his breath that is.

 

Yoongi was the weird one, yes many folk would think of Tae at first when one would describe someone as weird. Seeing as he's the alien like person in the group who once asked if babies were like fishes in the tummy or if the moon taste like gorgonzola but it was Yoongi who could fall asleep wherever he liked – the couch, the floor in the kitchen, Santa’s sleigh and once Jimin even found him sleeping outside of the toilet while he had waited for Yugyeom to be done with making himself ready. But Yoongi was the deadliest one too, they all feared Yoongi – he knew it too and enjoyed it.

 

These were the Heirs – all showing traits of the Guardian they were meant to be except for Jimin whose role would be even less sure when he got his antlers and his Guardian trait glowed – literally.

 

☃

“Jiminie!” Sixteen year old Jimin who had been building a snowman on the schoolyard as he waited for his friends, turned at the sound of Taehyung calling his name. Taehyung was running towards him, jumping mid-step and crashed into Jimin with a hug that left the shorter breathless. They landed on the soft ground, the layer of snow cushioning the fall – Jimin was glad, it hurt a lot more whenever Taehyung did it inside with hardwood floors. “I got my antlers!”

“What!? Show me!” Jimin said excitedly, sitting up when Taehyung moved out of his lap and pulled off his knitted hat. “Where are they? I can’t see them.” Jimin teased, pulling a blank face even though he could see the small hornlike antlers that were sure to grow to be bigger than the average human hand.

“What? I really did dream then.” Taehyung pouted sadly and so Jimin couldn’t keep a straight face anymore. He smiled, reaching forward to touch the antlers making Taehyung look hopefully at his friend.

“Just kidding Taetae, they’re super cool – I think they’ll even be prettier than Seokjin’s!” Jimin grinned warmly, happy when Taehyung’s sunshine smile appeared.

“Really? You’re not just saying that?” He asked, Jimin was sure his tail would be wagging much like a happy puppy’s at the comment.

“Nope, I mean the color seem a bit different and-” Jimin’s who had been touching Taehyung’s mini antlers screamed when snow was shoved inside his jacket and he jumped up and down trying to get it out of his sweater and jacket. “COLD! COLD! COLD!”

“Oh my stars, you-” Taehyung was rolling around laughing his lungs out and Jimin turned around to the culprit which appeared to be Jungkook who was not looking happy with Jimin – which the short boy felt towards him too.

“HEY! What did you do that for!?” Jimin asked, glaring at the older male.

“Saving your ass, you can’t touch another mated reindeer's antlers – what if Yoongi had seen you?” Jungkook snapped, glaring right back.

“He knows me and Taehyung are just best friends!” Jimin defended his action.

“Or is it just the green monster visiting you Kookie, eh?” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows and looked down to Taehyung who wore a grin.

“Why would the Grinch visit Jungbrat?” The red-nosed male asked only to be ignored when Jungkook attacked Taehyung and so they engaged in a wrestle match in the snow. “… Or just ignore me, yeah – that works too.” Jimin rolled his eyes at the two, before leaving them there and walking into school to get his stuff from his locker. He paused in his step to let two girls ski past him and one catched his eye with a malicious smirk.

“Oh, it says red so we should stop- no wait, it’s just Jimin’s nose.” Jimin's reindeer ears lowered as two doe girls rode past him on their ski’s, laughing and pointedly looking at his red nose. Looking down on the ground Jimin hurried inside, looking up once in a while as to not bump into anyone or go wrong as he walked the familiar path to his locker. Trying to ignore the taunts.

“I heard that if you press his nose it will beep.” A guy whispered.

“If you stare at it too long you’ll get one too – I wouldn’t want that, it looks like it’s about to burst with something nasty.” Another girl said with a gag and by the time Jimin reached his locker he wanted to call in sick and return home as today seemed to not be a good day.

“He doesn’t even have antlers yet and he’s older than Taehyung – what the hell is wrong with him?” He heard someone whisper not to subtly.

“Don’t know. Have you seen his height though? Im sure he’s a changeling, he probably shouldn’t be an Heir – it was just a mix up.” One answered him. “I mean look at Yugyeom.”

“Yeah? Your point is?” Jimin jerked a bit and turned to see Jungkook towering over the girls who had talked about the shorter reindeer hybrid just now. One of them were gaping like a fish, not getting a proper sound out and Jungkook looked at her menacingly. “Exactly you got none, take your poisonous attitude and take a long soak in an icy lake why don’t ya?” Jungkook practically spat before shouldering his way between them to walk up to Taehyung.

“By the way, Jimin is as much as a changeling as Santa is thin.” Taehyung said, pointing his tongue at them but Jimin paid him hardly any attention as he looked up to Jungkook.

“J-Jungkook…” Jungkook met his eyes, relaxing slightly as Jimin weren’t near tears.

“Don’t listen to what they say, they’re morons – you’re more than qualified to be a Heir.” Jungkook bent down so he was face to face with the younger, breath fanning over his lips and Jimin found himself blushing.

 

 Over the years Jimin’s feelings for Jungkook had changed to something more along loving, more as a crush yet deeper but Jimin never found the courage to confess. Not when Jungkook got between Jimin and his bullies. Not when Jungkook let Jimin cuddle up to him watching movies and they got scary so he hid his face in the other's chest. Not when Jungkook told him he found Jimin’s red nose adorable. So this situation, having the other’s lips so near his made his heart thump so loudly he was scared Jungkook would hear it.

 

“See you after class kiddo.” Jungkook smirked, adding a wink before he jumped back to avoid the flustered Jimin’s punch then the tall buck was running away down the hallway. Jimin looked after him, pouting but feeling warm because of his kind re-assuring and for stepping up for him.

“You got it soooooo bad for him.” Taehyung commented with a snicker that had Jimin blushing and slamming his locker closed as the stomped off.

“Shut up.” Jimin huffed but at least for the reminder of the day Jungkook’s wink replayed in his head and suddenly it wasn’t as hard getting through it.

 

Then the day of Jimin's fate that would show him why he was there came closer - but were he ready?

 

☃


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much can one bend until they break?

☃

“WHAT’S HAPPENING TO HIS NOSE!?” A girl screamed as Jimin tried to cover his nose but it was for naught, he had already been exposed.

 

His nose glowed brightly red, enough to blind someone if they stared too long into the light and he couldn’t calm down enough to stop it. You see, ever since he grew his antlers and matured his nose had been acting up – usually it happened when he was very happy, got scared or was feeling very sad but it had also started to glow out of nowhere. His mother Chaeyoung  had seen it first, re-assuring her son it was going to be okay and together with his father they met with doctor Luhan who said that there was nothing wrong with his health and figured it could have something to do with him being the first ninth Heir, that it was his power manifesting and time would show when it would come to use. For now it seemed as if it would act up whenever until Jimin grew control of it.

 

He had overheard his father one evening, worrying that this power of Jimin’s would be too great and give him grief when it was supposed to be something good – Chaeyoung had re-assured her husband that Jimin was their son and would get through this. Jimin felt happy with his mother’s words but still the gnawing worry would not leave him. He lied in bed that very night, his stomach coiling with worry as he was afraid his nose would act up in school around his bullies.

 

It was almost as if the cruel whispers caressed his ears as he imagined every new insult they could make and Jimin didn’t want to leave his house until he gained control of his wayward nose but when he even almost couldn’t breathe as he controlled un-shed tears a face appeared behind his eyelids. One with a bunny smile, with a scar barely noticeable on his handsome face that belonged to a tall form and Jimin could feel the phantom feel of arms curling around him protectively and Jimin fell asleep as he imagined his protector and first love doing what he always had done – being there for him.

 

Now the moment was here weeks later, they were having a gym class and training in their reindeer forms for the upcoming sports festival. Their fellow elf comrades being paired with a reindeer for the great race, Jimin was paired with a kind elf named Moonbin who he often was paired with for school assignments and the two got along great. Moonbin was probably one of his few friends outside the circle of Heirs. He wasn’t as big as the other bucks his age but he was fast, even with Moonbin on the mini sleigh and they made a good enough team but their classmates bumped into them “on accident” deliberately during training for the great race.

 

It was one such “accident” that made Jimin trip over his hooves and he fell down which sent Moonbin tumbling over and got his leg stuck under the heavy sleigh. The suddenness of it all made fear grip his heart and even more so when he heard Moonbin’s pained scream and then his nose was glowing. Forgetting his glowing nose he looked to Moonbin who clutched his ankle with a pained expression, crying from the pain and when he tried to meet Jimin’s eyes he flinched back from the light.

 

“M-Moonbin…” Jimin stuttered in worry but he was distracted seeing as his gym teacher ran for Moonbin who was sobbing from the pain now and Jimin heard something about a broken ankle. The gym teacher called the class to an end then with Moonbin in his arms he ran for the infirmary. Jimin wanted to follow after, getting up on his unsteady hooves only to be pushed down by his classmates who had by now shifted back to their naked human forms. As if that weren’t enough his classmates surrounded them with glares sent his way.

“What have you done now you freak!?” One of them snapped making Jimin shake from the poison in his voice.

“You’re such misfit, what the hell is wrong with your nose!?” A doe hissed vehemently.

“Isn’t enough that you bother the other Heirs now you broke Moonbin’s foot – you really bring bad luck wherever you go.” A bucked said and kicked Jimin’s ribs making him whimper from the assault.

“You’re such an attention seeking hoe, making your nose glow like that.” A girl spat on him.

“Stop the fucking light!” Another yelled and it was the last straw. Jimin used his antlers to scare them enough at his sudden “violent” behavior then he ran through the opening he created as fast as he could.

 

He ran through school hallways, out of the doors and down the roads until he ended up in the stables for his parents and the fellow comrades and hid in his father’s cubicle. Shifting into human form he hugged his knees, burrowing his face in them as he cried. He cried because his stomach hurt so much from the knots, it hurt because the words were whispering into his ears still. Like echoes that came strongly but slowly ebbed out. He worried for Moonbin and could only pray he was alright. He wanted the voices to stop, he just wanted everyone to stop bullying him – he just wanted to be accepted or left alone.

 

“Jimin!” Or maybe not all alone he thought when he heard Jungkook’s voice. “Yeah, I found him… No, let me console him then I’ll bring him home…. Yeah, bye.” Soon enough Jungkook opened the door to the cubicle, Jimin let out a shaky breath as Jungkook’s scent enveloped him as the taller put his jacket on Jimin to keep him warm then hugged the younger to his chest. “What happened?” Jungkook asked, rubbing the younger’s back and rested his chin on Jimin’s head. Jimin were onslaught with a new wave of tears and told the older boy everything that happened while sobbing – Jungkook calmed him down, murmuring sweet words of comfort and despite getting visibly angry over what Jimin’s classmates had done he was still gentle with Jimin. “I’ll smack them.” Jimin’s head snapped up, staring into Jungkook’s steady eyes and shook his head side to side.

“N-no you can’t, y-you’ll get in trouble…” Jimin hiccupped as he got his breathing back in control after the sobbing.

“Don’t care, somebody needs to teach them a damn lesson.” Jungkook responded with a snarl that ebbed away as Jimin’s smol hands cradled his cheeks, bringing his eyes to the younger and as Jimin’s thumbs stroked the cheekbones of the elder he relaxed under the gentle touch.

“I care about you and I don’t want you to get into trouble because of me... Okay? Can you let it go this time?” Jimin asked softly, pleading and Jungkook took one good look on him before sighing.

“Okay but I just want to do something for you when you’re this sad because of those vile snakes.” Jungkook grumbled.

“You being here now, holding me and wiping my tears is more than good enough.” Jimin re-assured the older male, smiling warmly.

 

Jimin felt the atmosphere change, to something that made his skin tingle and the scent of Jungkook making him feel dizzy. He blushed as Jungkook’s dark gaze looked down at his lips then back into his eyes, Jimin met Jungkook as he lead in slowly as to give Jimin the chance to reject the kiss that was about to happened but he didn’t. He inched closer, feeling Jungkook’s breath on his lips and as he closed his eyes and their lips touched.

 

It was soft, merely a press of their lips but Jimin felt lightheaded of euphoria as he experienced his first kiss. As they parted Jimin let go of his breath, Jungkook had stole it with their kiss and their eyes met for a moment before they met halfway for a new kiss, a second kiss and many more kisses that made each of them bolder than before as they moved together in synchrony until their lips were bruised. Only then did they part with a final peck before Jimin hid his face in Jungkook’s chest, giggling from the kisses and even more so when Jungkook asked;

 

“Do you want to be my mate?” Jimin nodded eagerly into Jungkook’s chest making the older chuckle. “Of course you do, I’m quite the catch.”

“... I take it back.” Jimin teased and giggled when Jungkook punished him with tickling.

 

Sure enough he was teased when he came home with bruised lips and a happy glow from his time with Jungkook but he took it all knowing that from that day on he wouldn’t just meet Jungkook, his frenemy the next day but Jungkook, his mate.

 

☃

“Kiddo!” Jimin sighed and turned with a pout to Jungkook who strutted over smugly. Even though Jimin had turned nineteen, was on his last year of high school and had a pair of antlers – that were decent sized just like the others but in Reindeer form would be remarkably bigger just like other Reindeer hybrids – which made him officially an adult just like the rest of the Heirs. And let’s not forget that they were mates as well – or not really mates since they haven’t had made love to each other and claimed for life so they were like boyfriends but still Jungkook called him kiddo.

“When will you stop calling me kiddo?” Jimin asked as the tall male sat down beside him on the couch of Santa’s office where they had been told to gather. Jungkook naturally put an arm around the younger and let him lean unto his chest.

“When you grow just as tall as me.” Jungkook teased, laughing as Jimin gaped at him then groaned.

“That is so unfair!” He whined, slumping in his seat.

“Sucks to be yo-AOCH!” Jungkook exclaimed, proceeding to glare at Yoongi who sat down on the other side of Jimin. “What was that for!?”

“Jimin is only a bit shorter than me and I don’t hear you calling me kiddo – stop it now or you’ll know real pain.” Yoongi shrugged, putting an arm around Jimin too and letting the younger hug him in greeting. “Hi sunshine.”

“Thanks Yoongi, you’re the best!” Jimin giggled but blinked in surprise when he was pulled away from Yoongi’s one armed hug into Jungkook’s arms. “… Jungkook? What are you doing?”

“Think about it, Yoongi hugged you – he never just hugs someone without an ulterior motive unless you’re Taelien.” Jungkook said as if it was obvious what was so horrible about it except he was talking to Jimin.

“Yeah? He usually hugs me?” Jimin said, sitting properly in his place but looking at Jungkook confused. Jungkook blinked, getting a sour look and sent a glare to Yoongi who chuckled – clearly knowing just why Jungkook got annoyed with that knowledge whereas Jimin had no clue whatsoever. “You make that face so often I’m starting to think it will be stuck like that.”

“Not that it would make help his poor looks.” Yugyeom laughed as he slumped down on the arm chair by the window, pulling Youngbin down to sit on his lap.

“Poor looks? Why don’t you take a look in the mirror first doe eyes.” Jungkook snorted.

“I did and it told me I’m the most handsome man all over the North Pole.” Yugyeom was quick to quip right back at him.

“Yeah because Youngbin was right behind you too.” Hoseok teased as he walked in with Taehyung skipping after him, smirking mischievously.

“Or in front of him fogging up the mirror if ya’ll catch my drift.” Taehyung avoided the pillows thrown on him while laughing so hard he was wheezing in the end along with Hoseok. Youngbin hid his face in Yugyeom’s neck while Jimin facepalmed and Yugyeom looked livid with rage. Yoongi simply rolled his eyes at the childish antic of his mate but he chuckled since yeah, it was a bit funny and Taehyung who noticed that plopped down in the elder’s lap.

“Man, Yugyeom blushing – never thought I’d live to see the day.” Jungkook said smugly, just grinning when Jimin slapped his arm.

“And you won’t live to see the end of it.” Yugyeom threatened but Youngbin kept him seated and calm.

“Guys, Santa is to be here any minute now so whatever dispute you have this time leave it until after Santa leaves us and keep it verbal only.” Namjoon said casually but the stern glint in his eyes told everyone that hell would come if they didn’t follow his order.

“Okay, pleasant smiles and Tae,Yugyeom, Jungkook, Hobi – behave.” Seokjin followed up Namjoon’s statement with a stern look but warm smile threatening to break lose any moment. Just like that we all sat properly in the seats, there were no sound of us breathing until the door finally opened for the big man in red. Santa Claus walked in, as jolly as ever and grinned at us making us more or less relax and return the grin with smiles of our own. “Good afternoon Santa.” Seokjin greeted the man for us, offering him his chair seeing as there was no seat left for Santa.

“Good afternoon to you all!” Santa sat down in Seokjin’s chair. “Oh, thank you Seokjin.”

“No problem at all.” Seokjin re-assured the man and went to sit in Namjoon’s lap. Santa looked at all of us, meeting our gaze to show his interest in each of us.

“I’m sorry I suddenly called you all but it’s regarding the Reindeer Games.” Hearing it Jimin looked a bit worried, while Moonbin had forgiven him for his broken ankle seeing as it really were their classmates fault for pushing them.

 

Jimin hadn’t returned to the court at all and skipped gym in order to avoid interactions there with his bullies. But being with Jungkook had helped him a lot with accepting his shining nose but he had yet to gain full control over it. It would come yhough, his doctor as well as Santa had re-assured him so Jimin let go of the matter and didn’t fret over it - too much.

 

“Jimin, Taehyung and Yugyeom are in their last year of school and are set to participate in the Reindeer Games as all Seniors are but seeing as you all will graduate one week after the event and will go through a ceremony to become my new reindeers I wish for all the Heirs – graduated or not to participate in one race together against the seniors.” Jimin looked to Jungkook in surprise, Jungkook seemed surprise as well but he wasn’t showing it too openly and Jimin looked back to Santa. “I think it will be a good way to present you all to the people of North Pole, you won’t have any time after graduation as you all will be busy with your last training before the ceremony and us taking off on our virgin ride to give presents to the children of the world. But as always we vote, all the graduated Heirs in favor of participating in the Reindeer Games one last time say aye.” It got quiet for a moment as they mulled things over.

“Aye! Aye! Aye!” Except for Hoseok who was first and the loudest to agree.

“Aye, sir.” Namjoon answered somberly and looked to Seokjin who was smiling in excitement.

“Aye!” He answered happily.

“If it means I can kick some furry buts I’m in, aye!” Jungkook said smugly, ignoring Yugyeom’s eye roll.

“I would like to see you try.” Yugyeom mumbled under his breath and Jimin laughed when Jungkook threw a pillow at his twin – hitting him right in the face.

“…” Yoongi looked like he wanted to do anything but participating in the race but one pleading look from Taehyung and he let out a resigned sigh. “Aye.”

“You’re so whipped.” Yugyeom snorted but dropped the confident act with one withering glare from Yoongi. “N-Never mind…”

“Aye, sounds fun.” Youngbin smiled shyly making Santa clap his hands once with a grin.

“Now that that’s settled I will make the necessary arrangements and you all are to continue as you were. Have a nice day fella’s.” Santa waved goodbye and hummed a merry tone as he walked out of the room.

 

But for poor little Jimin his powers would come to put a new blockage on his path.

 

☃

Jimin was dressed in a bathrobe just like the other Heirs in their private locker room. There was a good atmosphere as they buzzed excitedly to one another – Hoseok and Taehyung were the ones to really make everyone join in on the fun of this. Even Yoongi cracked a gummy grin at his adorable mate. Jimin was happy as well but nervous, ever since he got control of his nose and had trained with his new sleigh rider elf called MJ – a friend of Moonbin – he felt confident that his nose wouldn’t act up unless an accident at the likes of the Moonbin related one occurred.

 

“You okay?” Jungkook asked as he rubbed Jimin’s back, the younger sitting in his lap snuggling into him as they waited for their names to be called for the race. The rest of the Heirs were close by, some even conversing with students who admired them from their achievements – but Jimin felt warmed by witnessing the fact that they only talked to those who hadn’t bullied him.

“Yeah but I’m nervous, really nervous.” Jimin gulped with a slightly pale face until Jungkook nuzzled his cheek making him flush from the affectionate gesture. “Kookie-hyung.” Jimin said embarrassedly but in reality not wanting it to end, turning his face to give Jungkook an Eskimo kiss. He giggled when Jungkook returned the Eskimo kiss, even pecking him on the nose with his lips as well.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to do great – as long as the scumbags behave you’re going to have a good chance of winning, unless you go against me.” He grinned at his short boyfriend who gave him one long look before rolling his eyes. “Hey, you know it’s true.”

“If you climb any higher on that ego of yours you’ll have to build a house to stay in on the moon.” Jimin teased him, squealing in delight when Jungkook tickled him as a punishment for his cheeky tone. “H-h-hyung! S-s-stop!”

“Attention please!” Namjoon’s voice broke through the atmosphere as he stood in the entry way together with an elf who had a clipboard in her hands – she was smiling happily at them, blonde straight hair with green tips and her clothes screamed Christmas. “This is Lisa, the event coordinator – she will go through the program, check so that all of us are here and so on.” Namjoon gave her a polite smile. “Go ahead.”

“Hiya!” She let go of the clipboard with one hand to wave enthusiastically at the Heirs who gave her various forms of greetings backs. “Imma be brief and just go to the goodies – no one wants the boring stuff believe me.” She groaned dramatically for effect, earning a few chuckles making her smile. Then she looked down at her clipboard. “You guys will be racing with the seniors at 11:30 am and everyone has a Elf partner correct?” She looked up to see everyone nodding. “Ah good, don’t worry if they’re not here because they’re probably checking their gear and the sleigh and going through other protocol things yada yada and remember that usage of your power will lead to disqualification immediately.” She looked up from her clipboard. “Everyone on board?” They all nodded or gave thumbs up to her making her grin as brightly as Taehyung usually did. “Awesome! Okay, I’ll just check your attending list and then someone will come and get you when it’s time to shift and put the reins on you and stuff. Seokjin?”

“Present!” Seokjin smiled, waving his hand making her look eyes with him and hummed satisfied as she checked a box on the paper with her candy cane pen.

“Hoseok?” She looked around and locked eyes with the sunshine hyung.

“I am your light, I am your hope – J-Hope.” He said while cradling his cheeks with a cute smile, most of the others were cringing at the cheesy act and Lisa snorted in amusement.

“You wish.” She said with a wink before looking back at the list, missing the sight of Hoseok clutching his heart dramatically and falling to the ground. “Yoongi?”

“He’s here!” Taehyung said and pointed at his mate who merely nodded in Lisa’s direction in confirmation.

“Okay, Namjoon is besides me so he’s here… Euhm Youngbin?” Lisa looked up and saw Youngbin smiling while waving shyly. “Good, Jungkook?”

“Present.” Jungkook said simply.

“Taehyung?” Taehyung waved both his hands making her giggle. “I see you.” He grinned his box grin at her then went back to playing with Yoongi’s hair. “Yugyeom?”

“Here!” Yugyeom raised his hand and Lisa hummed seemingly satisfied.

“I’m glad you all are here, now you’ll just have to wait patiently – bye! Good luck on the race!” Lisa turned around to leave before Namjoon stopped her with an arm in front of her. “Namjoon?”

“You forgot Jimin.” He stated with furrowed eyebrows. Lisa gave him a weird look before going through her papers, Jimin’s stomach felt like it plummeted down to the floor with a sinking feeling. She stilled when she found a particular paper, looking apologetically at Namjoon whose face became hard and cold. “What is it?”

“Jimin aren’t allowed to participate in the race because of his un-predictable nose.” Lisa said sadly, looking guilty as Jimin got a crushed look on his face.

“What!?” Everyone but Jungkook and Namjoon exclaimed seeing as Jungkook who focused on Jimin to make sure he didn't start crying meanwhile Namjoon looked contemplative.

“But there haven’t been any more incidents with his nose – he can control it!” Taehyung protested.

“Don’t be mad at me, I’m just the bearer of bad news but they say here that Jimin’s doctor couldn’t assure my superiors that Jimin’s nose wouldn’t act up if he got too stressed or maybe got pushed by another contestant which leads to a risk of a big accident.” Lisa read out loud from her papers. Yugyeom flew up from his chair with clenched fists.

“My brother would never participate if he feared his nose would act up, he would never want to un-intentionally let someone get hurt.” Yugyeom growled between clenched teeth as Youngbin stood up and put his  hands on his mate’s chest in order to calm him down.

“Jimin, I think it’s best you come with me and Lisa to meet her superior to try and fix this.” Namjoon reasoned at last calmly, Lisa nodding encouragingly in agreement. Jimin shared a look with Jungkook, as if asking if it were worth it and Jungkook gave him one right back as if to say it couldn’t hurt. Jungkook pecked his forehead, letting Jimin get up from his lap and walk up to Namjoon and Lisa.

 

Then they left to plead for Jimin's participation - if they succeded, you will have to read in the next chapter, dear reader.

 

☃


	3. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light will lead the way

☃

The talk with Lisa’s superior has been for naught, Jimin couldn’t promise that if he got pushed and scared that his nose wouldn’t shine and the Heirs had threatened to not participate at all but Jimin had talked them over so they participated. His parents and the others of Santa’s Reindeers had looked genuinely surprised when he joined them in the VIP stands. Even Santa looked sad when Jimin told them he wouldn’t participate because of his nose which had made the usual calm Yongbae furious as they had treated Jimin un-fairly seeing as the other Heirs had powers as well that could go out of control and that it isn’t Jimin’s fault if his nose acts up in defense because somebody cheats and crash deliberately on him.

 

He would’ve rushed off to tell them a piece of his mind if not for Jimin – who was obviously sad but used to the treatment – who had told his father not to since it was not worth the fight and the races were set to be any moment. Chaeyoung had walked up to him and hugged her son tightly, murmuring how sorry she was for him and he hugged her back just as tightly. Letting himself be comforted by his mother for a bit before ending the hug and smiling saying that they should cheer the others on.

 

They cheered and Taehyung actually won the race with the best time so he ended up with the gold trophy. Jimin had smiled and congratulated him then later on that night when he slept over at Jungkook’s Jimin said he just wanted a chance to prove himself somehow, to be useful like the other Heirs but seeing as he would never be given one he had made a difficult choice.

 

“Jimin, you can’t do that!’” Jungkook exclaimed, sitting up in his bed that they shared. Jimin was lying down beside him and looking right up at the ceiling. He looked anguished, eyes shiny with un-shed tears and he tried his hardest to keep his voice even and strong.

“Jungkook, they will never accept me and while I may control my nose they will never give me the chance to prove it out of fear and disgust for it. It’s better for everyone if I leave the North Pole after the ceremony to live in my grandma’s old cabin on the mountain.” Jimin looked at Jungkook then, pleading to the older boy who was visibly upset with the prospect of Jimin leaving. “It doesn’t mean I don’t want to be your mate or anything – we can still be mates, you can work as Santa’s reindeer while I’m a househusband.”  Jimin attempted a smile but Jungkook looked away with a frustrated sigh and so Jimin sat up finally and put an arm around Jungkook’s waist while resting his shin on Jungkook’s shoulder. “Kookie… I… I can’t take their bullying anymore… I can’t be a liability to you guys either… Please, you don’t have to understand but let me do this for my sake.”

“I understand I just hate that it has come to this, I don’t get what their damn problem is either and I am mad that I can’t do nothing to change their fucking minds!” Jungkook spits out in anger and turns to Jimin and cups the younger boy’s cheek. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you more sweetheart.” Jimin’s eyes widen then he’s shaking his head quickly.

“No, no, no! Jungkook you’ve done more than enough – more than I ever thought someone would do for a misfit like me…” Jimin smiled sadly and gasped when Jungkook pulled him in for a short but hard kiss that left him momentarily breathless.

“You’re not a misfit...” Jungkook said as they parted their lips.

“Then what am I?” He asked and let Jungkook make him lie down on his back while the older hovered above him.

“Many things.” Jungkook said as his lips brushed against Jimin’s, getting between Jimin’s open legs so his crotch was pressed up against the younger’s.

“Like what?” Jimin asked, voice small and insecure even as his hands found themselves weaved into Jungkook’s hair gently.

“You’re a puzzle piece to the Heirs, you will find your place in it but there’s other things you are now.” Jungkook smirked down at the younger with a hungry look yet there as a warmth of love swimming in those dark orbs of his that had Jimin feeling safe and loved. “You’re cute.” Jungkook pecked his left cheek. “Kind.” The right cheek got a nuzzle. “Funny.” A butterfly kiss to his forehead. “And-” Jungkook rubbed his crotch against Jimin’s, making the shorter’s breath hitch with a moan and he recuperated the grinding with vigor as they set a slow, delicious pace.”Sexy~”

“J-Jungkook~” Jimin mewled, the whispers of the bullies ebbing away as Jungkook kept the heartfelt re-assurance and compliments coming as they divested themselves of their clothes.

 

He showered Jimin with un-voiced love as his hands and mouth traveled over the red-nosed boy’s body. Leaving marks of love on the skin, sucking Jimin’s rod as he prepped him ready for their love making – making Jimin quiver and pant from the onslaught of pleasure but it was overwhelming how Jungkook worshipped his body, making him come twice maybe thrice without even touching his own aching dick.

 

Jungkook kept Jimin’s eye contact as he lapped up the white come off of his trembling tummy and even as Jimin blushed he cried from the intensity as Jungkook showed him just how much he loved him with his body. And Jimin wanted more, needed more. Jungkook put on the condom when Jimin handed it to him, after lubing himself up Jimin put his arms around Jungkook’s upper body as the head of the dick teased his entrance twice before pushing in. He pushed until he hit the hilt, stilling to let Jimin get used to his size once more.

 

He left kisses on Jimin’s face, making the tears fall from those pretty eyes and the nose of his beloved glowed lightly. As always Jimin tried to cover up his nose, finding it far too embarrassing for having it glowing during lovemaking since he felt so strongly for his mate but Jungkook loved all of Jimin – his nose included and its powers.

 

“You’re mine Jimin… You’re wanted and loved – always.” Jungkook kissed away Jimin’s tears that had fallen as he said so, making Jimin take away his hands from his nose with gentle hands and felt a surge of pride as Jimin’s nose glowed brighter at his words. “I love you.”

“I- Oh my stars… I-I love you too…” Jimin sobbed and met Jungkook’s lip for a searing kiss as their lower halves started meeting each other in slow thrusts.

 

The love declarations spilled from their lips, breathy moans and mewls mingling in the air as their bodies worked in a well done timing that kept their love making long but powerful. Jimin came first between them, tainting their abdomens white  and his nose became blinding for a second and seeing that strong reaction of his love caused Jungkook to follow Jimin shortly.

 

Jimin whimpered from oversensitive as Jungkook rid out his orgasm but as soon as he was done and rested his head on Jimin’s shoulder for cuddling Jimin found that instead of the vile, dark voices that had been swimming around his mind before going to sleep always were replaced with Jungkook’s words and that’s how Jimin found himself having a good night of sleep after a very long time of nightmares.

 

☃

Jimin stared at the necklace he had been given during the ceremony, fingers tracing his reindeer name and mouthing it silently to himself. Not that he needed to seeing as Jungkook was off training while he was at home. His parents nor Santa hadn’t been happy with Jimin’s decision to ostrich himself and live at his grandma’s old place but seeing the defeated look on the young man’s face they allowed it. Still Santa had given Jimin a strange message when Jimin’s reindeer name had been given on the necklace and his work duty. On the necklace it said;

 

Rudolph

The guiding light

 

Jimin had barely kept in a snort at his duty but he got speechless when Santa had pulled him aside just before he left with Jungkook for their new home. Santa had smiled at him warmly, the way only Santa could smile and said that Jimin should keep his eyes open to the sky during the night of Christmas Eve. Jimin thought it was weird but had shrugged it off for the time being. As he admired the necklace it suddenly got dark all around him, he sighed seeing as the power had went off and he needed to replace a socket probably. But completely blind in the dark he didn’t opt to move, that is until he remembered his nose.

 

He put the necklace down on the couch beside him, focused he concentrated on his nose – the tingling in it telling him it was a about to glow which it did but too brightly. Instead of immediately turning it off though he tried to dim it a bit, it took a lot of concentration and patience but eventually he managed to make it no stronger than a normal flashlight making him grin proudly at his ability and full control. As he got up from the couch and walked through the house to get to the closet where the sockets were he experimented with his nose, making it glow brighter or just enough so that only his nose glowed a bit like a sticky glow-star.

 

When he reached the closet and exchanged the socket making all the lights turn on he was immensely proud at his feat and couldn’t wait to tell Jungkook about it but the smile wore off as his thoughts wandered to the village. How they never gave him the chance to prove himself just like he did now, to show that he was not dangerous and could be helpful but alas it weren’t meant to be.

 

Or so he thought.

 

☃

“Jiminie, please come with us!” Jimin smiled sadly as Taehyung jumped at him and hugged him tightly. At the feeling of the hug Jimin was happy that Jungkook had convinced him to come with him to wish the Heirs a good luck on their first flight in person before they were off. But as it was a hug of goodbye it felt a bit bitter though it was the best for everyone – of that Jimin was convinced so he just hugged Taehyung back.

“You know I won’t, it’s for the best.” Jimin said as they pulled back enough to look into each other’s faces while continuing the hug. “Besides, with me not around all eyes will be on the most handsome guy in the world instead of a klutz.” Jimin said, referring himself as the klutz – which the others knew but deciding to tweak it in another direction.

“What are you saying? Even with you there they would’ve looked at Namjoon.” Hoseok snorted and avoided the hay Namjoon threw at him. “Oh how mature of our lead-MMPFH!” Hoseok spit out the hay that had gotten into his mouth from Yoongi’s throw.

“Well I am not the leader, does it taste good?” Yoongi grinned like the Cheshire cat while some cackled at Hoseok’s shocked face.

“Besides, it’s hard for anyone to take their eyes off of me – but with Jimin there would’ve at least been some competition.” Seokjin sighed in mock distress.

“HEY!”

“NOT COOL DUDE!”

“JIMINIE REFERRED TO ME – RIGHT YOONGIE!?”

“YOUR AGE IS SHOWING GRAMPS, YOU’RE NOT THE MOST HANDSOME ONE ANYMORE!”

 

Everyone more or less exclaimed but the last one belonging to Jimin’s very own twin brother were the last thing anybody said as they either were too busy laughing or cheering either Seokjin or Yugyeom on as Seokjin chased Yugyeom around the stables to hit him. Jimin used that moment to sneak up to Jungkook and they spent the last moments together – speaking in hushed tones and exchanging kisses of good luck.

 

“Okay, time to shift and get strapped to the sleigh so if everyone can please follow me!” An stern looking elf said, breaking the fun atmosphere.

 

Everyone said goodbye to Jimin, asking him one last time to join them but as he refused gently they let him leave the stables to go outside to join his parents and the other retired Heirs. He hugged his parents, talking with them and ignored the stares of his old classmates as they had not seen the red-nosed reindeer for near a month. Jimin looked up to the sky, frowning as the stars weren’t as visible as usual and when he looked down the lane – like one for airplanes – to the ramp and beyond he noticed that the mountains weren’t as visible as usual – even in the dark of the night.

 

“Mom, are you sure they can ride in this condition?” Jimin whispered as he gnawed his lower lip in worry.

“What do you mean?” She asked confused.

“It’s just, it seems a bit cloudy and foggy…” Jimin explained in a hushed tone, making small gestures to what he had seen which she looked at and got a worried look her too.

“I’m not sure.” She said un-surely and turned to Yongbae. “Honey, have you taken in the scenery?” She asked with an actress smile, as to not make any elf or citizen worried if they looked their way or overheard them.

“I have, it’s splendid – Yongguk was just about to go to Santa and tell him of it and wish him good luck on the ride.” He smiled back with an equally frozen smile, nodding to a family of elves who passed them. Jimin thought of Jungkook, silently praying all would go well.

 

By the time Yongguk made it back he shook his head to everyone of the elder Heirs and Jimin’s silent question; Would they stop the ride for the time being? The answer was no. And so Jimin tried to ignore the tight ball of nerves in his tummy as his fellow Heirs walked down the lane a bit with Santa in his sleigh behind them. Jimin looked from the very back to the front in pairs of Yugyeom and Taehyung, Youngbin and Seokjin, Jungkook and Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi. Jimin barely listened to Santa’s speech when he caught a smell – the smell of a snow storm, the elder Heirs must have smelt it too but it were too late as Santa and the new Heirs just went up the ramp then they were off into the dark of the night.

 

Jimin let his mother take his hand as they all left the audience to go into the building and to the Flight Tower where the elves kept track of Santa’s traveling, the weather and such. The storm alarm had went off the minute they rushed in and they contacted Santa to bring him back immediately as he would not be able to see through the storm. Jimin gasped when one of the senior elves told them that Santa would not be able to deliver the presents to the children of the world.

 

It was a blur of waiting, it could’ve been only half an hour before they came back but it felt like two hours for those who waited worriedly. Parents rushed to their sons, Jimin went up to hug Jungkook tightly when his parents had let go of him and everyone were so sad, depressed even and Santa went to his office together with a few elves to make arrangements on what to do with the presents they could not give now. Jimin hated hearing it, he hated that the Christmas was ruined for all those innocent children because of a storm.

 

Jimin sat in Jungkook’s lap, looking out at the empty yard with the lane for the take off – staring at the fast dance of the snow and heard the wind hiss chillingly making the snowflakes whirl around dizzyingly.

 

“Jimin, may I have a word with you in private?” Santa asked as he approached the couple, Jimin shared a look with Jungkook – who nodded with a slight smile – before getting up from the lap of his beloved and went into the office. He sat down in an armchair while Santa Claus took the one beside him. “Jimin, I’m going to be blunt I am afraid – you’re our only hope.”

“W-what?” Jimin stuttered, blinking towards the elderly man. “I am?”

“Yes, I believe this why you unexpectedly were born. I’ve been struggling years with the snow storms, if I and my Reindeers are brave – but Mrs Claus calls us stupid – enough we attempt to make it through it but it has it’s dangers and many got hurt so in the end if there was a storm we cancelled the ride which meant no presents for the children. But… That’s why you’re here Jimin, after all – what is it that your necklace says?” He looked down to his lap, only then catching sight of his necklace that put weight to his chest – the golden medal looking necklace with his name as a Heir and what his duty was. _The guiding light…_ The words sprung in his head, clearing through the dark fog of sadness and disappointment and he was struck with the event of when the light went off at home the other day. He had been able to use the light to guide his way through the house but would he be able to do that through a snow storm. Jimin thought long and hard but in the end he knew there was only thing he could do.

“That I am Rudolph, the guiding light.” Jimin looked to Santa with a determined look. “I will perform my duty, I will do my best.” He vowed as Santa smiled warmly.

“I knew you would, let’s tell the others.” Jimin nodded and as he followed Santa outside of the office he did not leave his fear or nerves about failing but his determination won over them and he took the risk for once in his life.

 

☃

How did it go you ask? Oh well, it went marvelous.

 

Sure enough Jimin had to take a moment to get used to the harness and being the lead reindeer but as his hooves had hit the ground and they went off into the night with his glowing nose Jimin for once in his life felt right at home. It was not an easy ride through the storm but they powered through it, Jimin controlling his nose without any sign of problem and they all cheered when they got through it to the other side of the storm and the rest of the night went smoothly for them all.

 

When Jimin returned the people, the bullies of the red-nosed reindeer had been shocked to see him at the front and to hear Santa saying that without Jimin it had not been do-able. The people cheered and congratulated them all – thanking Jimin for using his nose and exclaiming they were happy he had truly found his spot. Jimin had found it just as embarrassingly as he found it comforting and pleasantly surprised by them. His bullies, well some had apologized for their past behavior sincerely, others had done it without any feeling at all just to say they had gone to class to him which Jimin found revolting – the bullies who just stayed quiet and refusing to look at Jimin were better than those just pretended to be sorry.

 

But within years of flawless duty, great companionship with the working elves and truly taking the role as Namjoon’s right hand man while Yoongi was the vice-leader he had found it in himself to forgive – but never forget – and move on with his life with his head risen. He was small but tough, if someone did try to bully him he did not shy away ashamed as he had as a young buck – instead he had met them head on with reasonable words that rivaled the childish but hurtful comments or he non-chantly just ignored them.

 

Through it all he had Jungkook by his side and when Jimin gave birth to their first born son – a tiny little baby with en equally red nose he was happy that it was Jungkook who held him and cheered the birth of their son with a victorious scream. Even more so when Jungkook panicked – he did not, Jungkook would claim afterwards with a tell-tale blush adorning his cheeks – cutely and tried to appease their son Jimin realized he had always had a place where he belonged, where he was at home and felt cherished and safe. It was by Jungkook’s side and no one ever questioned the fact that Jimin with red nose glowing or not shone the brightest when he was with Jungkook.

 

 

☃

**Author's Note:**

> OBS! Side info you can read if you want ^W^  
> 1\. Students of North Pole schools graduate some weeks before Christmas, so they start their new school years in February.  
> 2\. Santa's reindeer info :)  
> Dasher – Yixing (EXO)  
> Yixing’s husband – Luhan (EXO)  
> Yixing’s son – Youngbin, the new Prancer (Youngbin Yoon, I Can See Your Voice) (Born 96)  
> Prancer – Daehyun (BAP)  
> Daehyun’s husband – Baekhyun  
> Daehyun’s son – Taehyung, the new Dancer (Born 97)  
> Dancer – Chanyeol (EXO)  
> Chanyeol’s wife – Jisoo  
> Chanyeol’s son – Jungkook, the new Comet (Born 96)  
> Vixen – Chaeyoung (Rosé in BLACKPINK) (Yongbae’s wife)  
> Yongbae and Rosé’s twins – Jimin, Rudolph and Yugyeom, the new Dasher (Born 97, Yugyeom is 10 minutes older)  
> Cupid – Yongbae (Taeyang in BIGBANG, Rosés husband)  
> Comet – Sehun (EXO)  
> Sehun’s husband – Junmyun  
> Sehun’s first born son – Seokjin, the new Vixen and Hoseok, the new Cupid (twins born in 92, the elders of the heirs, Seokjin is 5 minutes older)  
> Donner – Yongguk (BAP)  
> Yongguk’s wife – Chaerin Lee  
> Yongguk’s son – Yoongi, the new Blitzen (Born 93)  
> Blitzen – Jennie (BLACKPINK)  
> Jennie’s husband – Jiyong Kwon  
> Jennie’s son – Namjoon, the new Donner (Born 94)
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. And I call these beings reindeer hybrids because they keep some reindeer features in their human forms (the antlers) but they can shift into reindeers.


End file.
